The present invention relates to the field of steering mechanisms for orienting apparatus to selectable orientations, and more particularly to steering propeller shafts such as in submarines for submarine steering, to aiming laser beams, and to controlling the direction of flow of propelled fluids such as rocket exhaust or water in a fire hose.
In the art of orienting power flow such as in a propeller shaft or orienting an aimed device such as a laser, or fire hose, the orienting system is generally one based upon motion in linear directions in an orthogonal X-Y reference system.
It would be desirable to provide a steering mechanism which employed rotational motion of the steered or aimed device. Rotational steering motion would add a degree of smoothness and a pattern of curvilinear changing orientation that is not obtainable by employing a linear X-Y steering system.